


"Is it okay if I finish this quick?"

by magatsuslut (pecanroll69)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Breathplay, Come as Lube, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pecanroll69/pseuds/magatsuslut
Summary: an over-excited adachi finishes too quickly for readers liking, and he's not too keen on the teasing he receives as a result. inspired by that one line he says in ultimaxafab fem reader
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 48





	"Is it okay if I finish this quick?"

**Author's Note:**

> bc we all know adachi probably does not have the endurance we want him to have. i've had this sitting in my drafts mostly finished for months tbh. not my best work but figured id put it here instead of letting it get all dusty in my drafts ehehe

You sigh contentedly as you sink into the bath tub, the water hot enough that it's almost uncomfortable, but not quite. The warmth slowly ebbs the tension out of your muscles, a result of an exhausting day at work. The water is a pleasant pink color from the bath bomb you found at one of those discount stores. You smile lazily. Finally, some time to take care of yourself with no distractions to speak of. You close your eyes and sink further into the water. After spending a considerable time metaphorically and physically washing away the troubles of the day, you step out of the tub and dry off.

You walk into the living room and light a few candles, calmed by their subtly sweet scent. You pour yourself a glass of wine– nice wine, by your standards at least. It doesn't come from a box, so that's certainly an improvement. After taking a sip, you breathe another relieved sigh.

Several loud knocks on your door shake you out of your reverie. Exasperated, you get up to check the peephole. 

_Oh._ Of course. None other than Tohru Adachi stands at your door, arms crossed and fingers tapping impatiently against his arm. You open the door and make no attempt to hide the annoyed look on your face.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting you. Couldn't you have at least given me a heads up?" The bitterness in your voice would have given anyone else pause, but Adachi ignores it and shoves past you.

"I've had a shitty day at work, I don't need the sass." He shrugs off his jacket and kicks off his shoes with a sense of urgency. He certainly looks more stressed than usual– those dark circles aren't there except on days where he's had little sleep and his mood turns rotten. So it was going to be one of _those_ nights. Those nights where Adachi leaves you sore, full of his cum, and begrudgingly satisfied. You shiver at the thought.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood tonight, or else I'd have kicked you out already."

He scoffs but doesn't chide you for your insolence, surprisingly. You languidly untie the sash on your bathrobe as he pulls his tie from it's sloppy knot. His fingers undo the buttons of his shirt with impressive speed as he watches you seductively shrug your robe off your shoulders.

"Could you do all that a little faster? I'm not really in a patient mood."

You smirk but continue at your leisurely pace. Wrong move. Adachi walks towards you and pulls your robe down your arms. It falls to the floor unceremoniously, exposing the see through slip you had donned to make yourself feel cute. His eyes roam from your tits up to your now flushed face. It’s his turn to smirk. Who wears shit like that around the house? You're practically asking for him to fuck you silly.

"There. Much better."

He gives you no time to react as he pulls you against him and kisses you hungrily. He had been too busy taking your clothes off for you to finish disrobing himself, but you can still feel how hard he is through his pants as he grinds up against you desperately. His hands skim across your hips on their way to grab your ass. You moan into his mouth and tangle a hand in his messy hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

Adachi lowers his head to press kisses against your jaw. His lips graze your ear and his voice drops to a sultry whisper.

"You smell really good…"

You swallow before replying. The animalistic lust in his voice is almost frightening. Heat pools between your legs. "I was having a spa day before you showed up unannounced."

"Oh? Keeping yourself nice and pretty for me? How sweet."

You roll your eyes but his teeth dig into your neck, stopping you from replying. You bite back a moan while he bites into your tender skin.

His breath is hot and heavy– he's so horny he's almost panting. He toys with your breasts while his lips and teeth continue to assault your neck. His thumb teasingly brushes your nipple and you squirm. He grabs at you too hard, and it's more painful than pleasurable, but he doesn't care. He just has to feel you. He's been daydreaming of getting to feel you like this all day at work. Every time he got yelled at or got stuck doing some inane bullshit, he comforted himself with images from passionate nights spent with you: your glassy eyes as tears ran down your face after he gave you a thorough spanking, the way your body always involuntarily responded to his touch despite your indignant facade, your labored breathing as you attempted to take all of his cock on the first night the two of you started doing this.

He pulls away from your neck and stares down at you with those intense dark eyes. "You taste as good as you smell… Good enough to eat.”

"Th-that's an awfully creepy thing to say."

"Shut up, whore. I know you like it."

He shoves his hand under your dress to prove his point, and he laughs when his fingers touch bare skin.

"No underwear? And you're so wet too. Are you sure you weren't expecting me?" Adachi licks your juices off his fingers with a satisfied hum.

"Maybe I was expecting someone else. It's none of _your_ business."

His cocky grin quickly shifts into a scowl. God, you could be so damn irritating. "Don't even joke about that. Besides, you and I both know that no one else can fuck you as good as I do."

You avert your gaze and mumble a "whatever."

His expression softens slightly in a bid to make you more pliant. He gently places two fingers below your chin and directs you to look at him. You blush at the uncharacteristically sweet gesture. 

"C'mon, baby. Don't be so difficult. I'm just helping you pamper yourself. All those endorphins and shit you get from sex help relax you. It's the perfect way to end your little spa day."

You don't have the energy to explain to Adachi that rough sex with him is hardly relaxing. Fun, sure, but not relaxing.

Regardless, he takes off his pants and underwear, staring you down expectantly. You follow his lead, removing the flimsy piece of fabric that barely hid you from his lecherous gaze in the first place. You yelp as he pushes you down onto the floor and lowers himself onto his knees, looking down at your supine form with a malicious grin. His nails dig into your thighs as he spreads your legs.

"You've been so bratty tonight. I'm not gonna be nice."

You swallow nervously; you'd press your thighs together if he wasn't holding them apart.

"Don't you want to go to my room? The bed is a lot--."

He puts a hand over your mouth before you can finish. "Shh. I can't wait that long. Just take my dick like a good girl, okay?"

He rubs his cock along your slit, revelling in the soft, wet feeling against the sensitive head of his cock. He smirks. Just as he thought; you’re wet enough for him to be as rough as he wants. Wasting no time, he shoves his cock all the way inside of you with a soft exhale. You groan, out of pain more than anything. Despite how wet you are, his impatience stretches you too much, too fast. Seeing you wince only makes his grin wider.

“Aw, am I too much for you, baby?” He speaks with feigned concern, even stroking your face with the back of his fingers. “You’re just going to have to deal with it.” There's a musical lilt in his voice that doesn't match his cruel words.

Adachi wastes no time pounding into you. He had planned on teasing you a little, but your warmth and tightness is too much for him to resist. Watching you take his cock so well in spite of the pain only makes him want to go harder, faster. You try to adjust your position to be more comfortable, to no avail. He pins your wrists down on either side of your head and grins as you squirm under him.

"Stop moving so much. It's pathetic."

You whimper, his harsh words making you even wetter around him. The tension fades from your body once you grow accustomed to the thick intrusion, your wrists falling limp in his grasp. He fucks you a little too eagerly, feeling the intense need to cum inside you after only a short time. The sight of your face contorted in pleasure and the sound of your panting certainly doesn’t help.

He pulls out of you to stop himself from cumming too quickly. "F-fuck. Don't look at me like that."

You smirk. "What, are you going to cum already? That's kind of embarrassing."

He shoots you a glare and thrusts himself all the way in, eliciting a moan from you. He grins in response. "Shut up. You're here for my pleasure, got that? Just let me enjoy this, or I'll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk."

You raise an eyebrow. "Are you going to last long enough to do that?"

His eyes narrow and his lips pull down into a frown, but he doesn't retort. He instead fucks you at a slower pace, eyebrows furrowed as he focuses on delaying his orgasm. That doesn’t last long. Your quiet moans are enough to encourage him to fuck you faster, to make you moan louder. The awful thing about hunger is that it never truly goes away. You can sate it for awhile, but it always returns. Adachi couldn't control his hunger for you. You were a soft, warm body, a tight hole for him to fuck. As much as he hated to admit it, stressful days like this made him need you more than ever.

His grip on your wrists becomes uncomfortably tight and he mutters curses between ragged breaths. The way your pussy contracts around him, the desperate faces you make, and the sinfully sweet noises escaping your mouth coalesce into the intense orgasm that he had been dreaming about all day. He cums inside you with a low groan, his cock twitching hard as he fills you up.

Adachi pulls out of you, face flushed and half-lidded eyes staring down at the cum leaking out of you.

You tilt your head to the side and offer a coy smile. "That was fast. Was my pussy too good for you to handle?"

He smacks your thigh and you bite back a yelp. "Didn't I tell you to shut up about that? I'm going to have to do something about that mouth of yours."

Adachi's eyes widen and his lips curl into a lopsided smile– a familiar but frightening look that never fails to make you wetter. His fingers wrap around your throat and squeeze. It's harder than he usually chokes you, and you worry you may have gone too far with the teasing. You look up at him with desperation in your eyes, gasping. He smiles that fake-sweet smile and tightens his grip.

"What's wrong, _darling_? Can you not last that long? Are you really going to pass out after just a little choking? And you make fun of my endurance…"

You tap his arm, silently pleading for him to let go as your vision starts to blur around the edges. He smirks and shakes his head. 

"No one else is going to be able to hurt you as good as I do. I know you need it rough, and every other man is too weak to give it to you like you want. Isn't that right?"

His grip loosens enough for you to speak, but his fingers still press into your skin, threatening to cut off your airways if he doesn't like your answer.

"Yes, sir. You're the only one who can make me feel this good."

"Mm, that's a good little bitch. I think you may even deserve a reward for that." He finally takes his hands off of your neck and you struggle to catch your breath.

Between strained breaths, you find the energy to whisper a single word: " _Please."_

His cock twitches uselessly. He would fuck you again right now if it were possible. He looms over you, one hand supporting his weight and the other moving up your thigh. He slips a finger into your pussy, now extra slick with his cum. A contented sigh falls from your lips. You miss the fullness of his cock, but his fingers are an acceptable substitute. He adds another finger and you moan at the intrusion.

The tension in his face from before is gone, replaced by a relaxed, almost reverent look. It's not that he feels any real affection for you, but he still finds himself entranced by the way your body twitches under his touch, how your breath hitches in your throat when he hits the right spot. He wants to– needs to– see and hear you in the throes of pleasure.

"You act like you're too good for me, but, truth is, you can't get enough of me, can you? Pathetic slut."

You glare at him and open your mouth to reply, but he momentarily distracts you when he takes his fingers out. Without his fingers inside you, more of his cum drips out and onto the floor. He wets his fingers with his cum, slowly sliding his way up your slit. When his fingers graze your sensitive clit, you flinch. He laughs, taking that as a cue to rub your clit.

"F-fuck, that feels good, Adachi..."

"Oh yeah? Are you gonna cum too soon?"

"As if. I'm not as--" His talented fingers rub faster circles into your clit, stopping you mid-sentence as you bite your lip to hold back a moan.

"What was that?" He laughs and continues pushing you closer to your orgasm. "Stupid little whore can't even finish a sentence." You whimper. The way you respond to his dirty talk makes him feel so powerful, and it's intoxicating. You're so _easy._

"Ah, you're so wet down here. You know, it's filthy how much you like my cum. I bet you still want more." You nod silently. Even though he taunts you, you can see his cock already getting hard. The thought of him fucking you again has you clenching around nothing. He follows your downcast eyes and grins. You turn your head to avoid his hungry gaze.

"Tell me you want it and I'll give it to you."

You pause, trying to choose between your dignity and the growing need between your legs. 

"I want you to fuck me."

The smug grin on his face is almost enough for you to regret giving in to him. "Of course you do. Stupid little bitch just can't get enough of my cock, can you?"

As if to tease you further, he leans forward until his cock presses up against your entrance. You move your hips towards him instinctively. He stops fingering you, instead pinning your hips down onto the floor.

"Not yet, baby." Even so, he pushes his cock a little further against you, almost entering you. You squirm a bit, but his hand on your hip keeps you in place. "Be good for me or else I'll just jerk off onto you without letting you cum." That wouldn't be so bad, you think. But you would prefer his cock inside you.

His hand returns to its place at your clit, building that sweet tension once more. It doesn't take much to push you over the edge, and when you cum, you cum hard. He licks his lips at the sight of you, your back arched and fingers grasping at nothing as you gasp and moan. The face you make when you cum always gets him riled up. He wants nothing more than to ravage your oversensitive body. You're still riding out your orgasm when he pushes into you with a throaty moan. The way your pussy clenches around him makes him even harder, but he doesn’t move until you’ve finished cumming around his cock.

"You're so noisy when you cum… it's cute." 

You bite back a whine as he pulls out to the tip and thrusts his cock all the way in. He starts slow, teasing. His endurance is a little better after cumming the first time, but he wants to make sure he lasts a while. Your defiant streak had dissipated enough with your orgasm that he doesn't need to pin you down anymore, so he takes the opportunity to grope at your tits.

“That self-care stuff is great, your skin feels even softer than usual.”

“Mm…” He laughs at your inability to reply, each moan melting into the next and making any words incomprehensible.

  
  


“And you're wetter today too...”

"O-of course I am, you came inside me so early." You can barely compose yourself enough to reply.

He delivers a hard unexpected slap to your face. The redness on your cheek makes him grin. "I'll cum inside you all night and you'll love it, you worthless cunt. You're just a hole for me to get off into, and I'll fuck you for as long or as short as I want. Your body is mine. _You're mine._ "

As if to prove his point, he grabs your hips hard enough to bruise, to mark you. He fucks you harder, faster, watching your tits bounce for him. Adachi can tell by the way your body writhes beneath him that he's right. You know you belong to him, whether you want to or not. And there's something so perverse, so thrilling about it that neither of you can resist. He hides his face in the crook of your neck, not wanting you to see how hard he's trying to refrain from cumming. He growls obscenities against your skin, making you tighten around him. You're so turned on that the bratty act drops completely.

"I'm yours, Tohru… all yours. Please use me as much as you want...!"

His heart skips a beat at the desperation in your voice. The sound of you submitting so completely to him is almost enough to finish him off. He pulls out of you, moving up your body. His fingers tangle in your hair and yank your head up until your lips are resting against the swollen head of his cock. 

"Open up, I know how badly you want to taste my cum."

You do as you're told and he shoves his cock in your mouth, fucking it mercilessly. Your eyes water as he chokes you with each deep thrust. He fills your mouth with his cum only moments later, moaning your name over and over, calling you a good little whore, _his_ good little whore. You can usually taste yourself when you suck him off after he's used and abused your pussy, but the only thing you taste this time is the overwhelming flavor of two of his loads covering his cock. His hand holds your head firmly in place until he is sure you’ve swallowed all that he’s given you.

Adachi lets your head fall back into the floor with an unceremonious thud as he sits back on his knees. A confident smirk contrasts the post-orgasmic haze in his eyes.

“You should see the look on your face. You're just fucked silly. Do you like the taste of my cum that much?”

You hardly have the energy to shoot him a glare. He won't have you ignoring him though; his fingers curl under your chin and force you to look up at him. His cheeks are flushed, his skin shines with sweat, and his hair looks somehow messier than usual. You hate to admit it, but he looks cute.

"Don't act like you don't like being talked down to. What was that you said? That you're all mine?"

His eyes stare into yours expectantly. He's doing more than just teasing you. He wants to hear you give yourself over to him again.

"Y-yes, Tohru. I'm all yours."

His fingers trail down to your neck and he gingerly strokes your jaw with his thumb. "That's right. You're my perfect little fucktoy, and I'm never letting you go. Got it?"

You swallow nervously. "Yes sir."

  
  


There's something so threatening, so dangerous in his voice. The thought crosses your mind that it might be wise to hold back with the teasing next time.

**Author's Note:**

> gonna be slower to upload probably bc new job has taken up so much of my time, but I have more stuff planned!! probably going to branch off into some more niche stuff. I started writing a priest adachi au fic and idk if anyone would even want to read that but I want to write it so! that might be on the way lmao
> 
> also, so happy others are writing in this tag more frequently! haven't read the newer stuff yet cause, again, mega busy and just trying to clear out some of my drafts, but I'm very excited to read!


End file.
